


thoughts collected, but not kept

by aromanticanti



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag this as, Not Beta Read, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: short sleepy bois fluff?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 24





	thoughts collected, but not kept

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts and decided to change and add a few things and post while i'm working on my other fic 
> 
> warnings for a bit of suicidal ideation but it isnt that bad

“Okay I think that’s where I end for today boys, I’ve been streaming for way too long.” watching as his chat is swarmed with goodbyes and a few awes at the ending of his stream he decides to raid Fundy, who was his only live friend.

After he ended the stream he immediately slumped down in his chair with a sort of groan mixed with a sigh. He was so exhausted.

He had streamed every day for the past week and a half and while he doesn’t think he’s necessarily burning out or anything he’s just been getting extremely tired. 

He enjoys streaming and making content in general but streaming so constantly was just making him exhausted. It probably doesn’t help that he hasn’t been sleeping much.

Usually after a stream he’d stay on the smp for a few more hours and then go lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling not being able to fully fall asleep.

He didn’t really think of anything while he stared up at the ceiling it was generally just him zoning out and then once the sun started rising it’d knock him out of his sort of trance and he’d get ready for his day. 

He doesn’t know where his sudden sleep problems came out of but he wishes that they’d go away so he could just fucking sleep.

Not sleeping did give a lot of time to think though and while he usually didn’t do much of that and it was just him zoning out while staring at a ceiling for eight hours some nights he did. Those were the worst nights.

He would still lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling but instead of no thoughts and just static gracing his mind there would be things he never focused on awake.

Like thoughts about how he was annoying and none of his friends actually liked him.

That he should just rid the world of himself.

He tries not to think these thoughts during the day just avoiding them and repressing them until he’s laying in bed at three am where no one can be fake concerned about him.

He thinks he’s doing a pretty good job as coming off as okay to his friends. He tries to repress his yawns during streams and calls and he definitely doesn’t let them know about his three am think sessions.

He sat up a bit more in his chair after realizing he had zoned out a bit and looked at his computer screen. Minecraft was open and his character was just standing afk inside of a random building.

He decided he was too tired to focus on minecraft right now, so he logged off and closed the game.

He opened discord to check before he went to bed if anyone said anything to him.

There was a ping from the sleepybois server.

Wilbur Soot  
hey do you guys just want to call, I feel like all four of us haven’t in a while

It was from two minutes ago. 

The thought of talking to what was basically his family brought a small smile to his face and quieted the raging storm of thoughts in his mind.

Tommyinnit  
that would be pogchamp sure

Philza  
Sure! I agree we haven’t had a group call for too long

technoblade  
(just picture a thumbs up)

Suddenly there was an incoming call lighting up his whole screen.

He picked up the call with a small grin upon hearing his family’s greetings.

Maybe he’d be okay for right now.


End file.
